A Case of the Sniffles
by Featherz
Summary: Gin doesn't feel so good and it's left to Ran to look after him. GinxRan oneshot, pure fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Dreamed up from... hmm.. actually, I can't remember. I think it came to me last night. Anyway, it's pure fluff and guaranteed to give you a serious case of the warm fuzzies.**

* * *

"Captain Tōsen!"

"Present."

"Captain Hitsugaya!"

"Present."

"Captain Komamura!"

"Present."

"Captain Ichimaru!"

There was a pause.

"Captain Ichimaru?"

Silence. Old Man Yamamoto sighed. "Has anyone seen Gin?"

"He's ill in bed."

--

Rangiku Matsumoto knocked at the door to Gin's living quarters. When no reply came, she tiptoed in anyway and slid the door shut behind her.

"Ran-chan? Is that you?" A voice said weakly from the next room. Honestly, it was uncanny how he did that.

"Hello, Gin. Hope you don't mind me barging in on you like this." Ran called back as she walked into his room. The captain of Squad Three lay with his eyes closed, surrounded by tissues.

"I'b ill." He said in a muffled voice.

"You drama queen, it's only a cold." Rangiku snorted, trying not to smile.

"Wed I die you cad rebember you said thad." Gin sniffed, blowing his nose.

"Well… can I get you anything?"

He grinned faintly. "I-"

"Within reason."

The grin faded. "Dea."

"Huh?"

"_Tea._" Gin repeated more forcefully, lifting a hand and letting it flop back down to the floor.

"Ok." Ran sauntered into the other room and started to make a pot of tea, feeling the weight of his gaze on her back.

"Stop watching me." She complained. Gin didn't say anything.

--

"One cup of tea, coming right up." Ran carried it over to Gin, who sat up and drunk it straight off. His eyes opened wide, and he choked and started coughing explosively.

"Whad do you pud in your tea, woman." He croaked, eyes streaming.

"Three sugars, from the jar…"

"Thad's the salt."

"Oh." She smiled ingratiatingly, plopping down cross-legged to where he lay.

"There id one udder thig thad mide help." Gin said slowly.

"What's that?"

"A kiss."

Ran grinned. "From who?"

He looked sideways at her. She heaved a sigh.

"Oh, all right then. Just because I owe you over the tea." Leaning over, she kissed him lightly on the lips. Gin paused.

"I mide need bore thad one."

Ran gave up all pretense. "Hell, you're getting more than one whether you need them or not."

_2 days later…_

"Ah, Captain Ichimaru, I see you've recovered. What's the magic secret?" Yamamoto greeted in passing. Gin thought for a while.

"Tea."

* * *

**Hope you can understand Gin's voice, heavy with cold as it is. Please review because I love this fic. :) **

**-Featherz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heh... after a review from LaRosaAzul, I had an idea and decided to make this a twoshot. Enjoy **

The coughing started in the meeting of squad captains and their lieutenants. It began as a gentle clearing of the throat, barely noticeable unless you were listening for it.

_Ahem._

_Ahem._

Gin frowned. How irritating. Not that he was listening to Yamamoto, but it would be nice to have some peace and quiet to daydream in. The coughing increased in volume.

_Ahem! Errgghh._

He turned round ready to stare accusingly at Captain Ukitake, but found the thirteenth division squad captain looking innocently back.

It turned to a hacking cough that was painful to listen to, and even Yamamoto paused for a moment before continuing in a louder voice.

"As I was saying, I-"

He was interrupted again by a coughing figure stumbling out of the room. Gin furrowed his brow, then smiled in delight – was that Ran-chan needing some tender loving care?

He caught up with her after the meeting ended.

"Hey, Ran-chan." Gin sang, matching her pace.

She coughed. "Go away, you'll catch whatever I have."

"I gave it to you, remember?"

Rangiku's eyes widened in outrage. "You _what?_"

"Er, I, nothing." Gin hastily back-pedalled. "But, since you're ill, you'll need someone to look after you, right?

"Wrong. I'm -cough- fine by myself."

He raised a cynical eyebrow.

"No, really. I'm sure I can make my own meals. And change clothes. And make my bed. And…" Ran rubbed her head and groaned. "Maybe I do need help."

"Yay!"

"No, I want help where I don't have to worry if all the shiny things will go missing from my room."

Gin folded his arms. "Ran-chan, you're confusing me with Yachiru."

"I'll get a squad four member to help me out."

He looked petulant. "What do I have to do for you to trust me?"

"Hmm…"

--

"So that's seven spoons, my best pen, a teacup, the spare mattress, my nail file, that blue stripy umbrella and a towel." Ran counted.

"And a lemon juicer."

"And a lemon juicer. What did you borrow that for?"

"To… juice lemons?"

"…"

"So, Ran-chan…" Gin wheedled. "Now that I've given all the stuff back that I borrowed from you in the last five years, now do you trust me?"

Ran sighed. "I guess…"

_Half an hour later…_

Ran lay with her head resting on the thin bit of the pillow, a blanket haphazardly thrown over her, a box of tissues just out of reach and no water in sight.

"Gin." She said grumpily.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll never join Squad Four."

** Review please, I'll give you love cookies. 3**

**-Featherz**


End file.
